Ores Nui
Ores Nui is an asteroid that fell into Spherus Magna's Atmosphere. it's inhabitance includes all kinds of rahi. Although with many distinct biomes and plentiful amounts of light stones. Ores Nui is uninhabitable due to the aggression rahi show. Ores Nui is home to thousands of Ores and other Minerals. Their unknownity makes them quite desirable by all species. Who daily try to figure out what the minerals can actually do. History When Ores Nui first began it was the left over material from the formation of the Solis Magna System, one day as it crossed the orbit of Spherus Magna, then later on Bara Magna's then back, a Sydemus came hurlting into one of it's crevices. Here he will use it as a santuary for thousands of years as he plots his plan to make rahi the surperior species. Ores Nui would catch the attention of a Great Being by the name of Miniwera who will come to study it and other spacial objects. He would then make a contraction that would draw the Asteroid towards Spherus Magna slow enough where neither the giant rock or the planet would get severely destroyed. The Asteroid would come hurtling towards a nearby village which would be saved by a group of Toa and Glatorian. A particular Toa, one of Gravity would sacrifice his elemental power to keep the Asteroid hovering over the village. He would become a Turaga and call the Asteroid, Ores Nui. Meaning in Matoran, "Great Rock" The Turaga would send search missions led by Onu-Matoran to uncover Ores Nui's secrets. The discovery of never before seen minerals would send thousands to flock to Ores Nui for a shot at collecting Ores and uncovering their secrets. During the growth of more Matoran and Agori coming to Ores Nui for work, many Matoran would start to disappear causing excavations in Ores Nui to stop. Three Matoran would enter Ores Nui at this time later on become Toa under Miniwera. Landscape Ores Nui, since is an asteroid is made completely of rock. It houses thousands of unknown minerals and ores. Particular parts of the Asteroid contains heavy amounts of lava, liquid protodermis, strange plantlife, and distinct rock formations. Although it shows obvious signs it can be inhabitable, the Turaga of Ores Nui forbade it until every nook and cranny of Ores Nui was discovered. On the top of Ores Nui resembled extremely spiked mountains. A group of Vortixx known as Vortixx Warlords lived there using it as a base from Matriarchal Vortixx and in the future, to build Sydemus a weapon to summon some rahi species he made. Locations TBC... Inhabitants Rahi * Naoresk * Various other rahi Sydemus made Other * Sydemus * Saonce * Dhakonz * Acitik - Entered during time of Ores Nui entering Spherus Magna's atmosphere. Appearances *Foreboding Excavations Trivia *Ores Nui was originally supposed to be the usual, an island with Toa on it to defeat a villain. The entire thought of Miners and Excavators intrigued Jaggedthorn, so Ores Nui was born.